Mortal Thoughts
by ScribblinDaydreamer
Summary: A short piece based after the end of the anime. A little of CC's thoughts. Mostly just a practice fic.


A/N: A writing prompt from user 'Gigglepud', which means another one shot/drabble/short thing. I'm just practicing, y'all. For fun and stuff. Don't be too harsh with me, please.

-Start-

CC peers into the reflection of a pool, gazing quietly down at her image amidst the sapphire sky and streaky white clouds. A warm breeze whispers through the empty countryside, stirring her long green hair and gently brushing aside her bangs to reveal the pale skin of her forehead, where her faded Geass mark used to be.

'A mortal being now, eh?' she thinks with a slight twitch of her lips. What strange irony, which the endlessly flowing tide of time she hated so much became so precious to her now that she knows it's slowly washing away. 'How time can be so cruel… then turn out to be kind…'

She wonders what's to become of the world now that Lelouch's wish is fulfilled. The peace won't last forever, CC's lived long enough to know that mankind will always turn on each other, and the cycle will start again. Hopefully not during this lifetime, though. Her last lifetime.

'Perhaps I will do all those things normal people seem to fall into the pattern of,' she muses, laying down in the long, cushiony grass. 'Find a job, buy a house… a car… fall in love…' Her mind lingers on the last one, circling around thoughts of Lelouch, before flinching away. That could never happen. He has adopted her curse of immortality now, it would be better if they live their lives apart.

CC loses her eyes against the sun with a sigh, giving in and thinking back to when she'd last seen Lelouch, reliving all that recent carnage and sacrifice, memories that became much sharper with her new mortality. 'No matter how much you think you love somebody, you'll still take a step back when the pool of their blood edges too close…'

Maybe she has always been destined to be alone. The greed for love which she gained her Geass through has left her all on her own. She probably deserves it too.

'But I'll always have you, right, Cheese-kun?' she says jokingly to her plush toy. Cheese-kun gazes back silently. She chuckles slightly. 'Yes, I'm fine. Of course I am…'

She tries hard to believe those words. The loneliness that she always held at arm's length has somehow crept into her heart and made its home there in the form of a miserable ache. Her thoughts flicker to Lelouch again and she sits up with a sudden start, clutching uncomfortably at her head. 'AAH! How annoying! Do all normal people have these incessant, insane, pent up thoughts and emotions? Hmph! Get out of my head, Lelouch!'

Somehow, she hears the lie in her words. She doesn't want him to leave; she wants to see him again. Even for a little while. She stands up with a huff of denial, taking hold of her tiny suitcase and her plush toy and goes back to find the road she has been following. The hills of light green ripple in the wind as the trees sway gently and flowers send her colourful winks. Friendly sunlight kisses her skin, but she is icy inside, frozen over by all those lifetimes spent in the cold shadows of lonesomeness and solitude. CC wonders how long it might take for the sunlight to thaw her out and warm her heart.

She sets of down the dusty road on foot, singing to herself almost inaudibly; a song that she has forgotten the name of, but the lyrics linger in her head. '_Spring comes and flowers bloom, Summer comes and memories melt but here… It's cold here, it's so cold, My heart is so frozen that my lips get cracked…It's only cold for me, it's so cold…I try to block the hole in my heart but the wind keeps coming in…'_

A small, wishful smile plays across her lips as she strolls calmly down the road that would eventually come to an end. The carefree wind leans in close and murmurs into her ear. She whirls around in surprise, eyes widening, so sure that she'd heard it for real. Lelouch's voice threaded into the wind, saying her name, her real name, gently and soothingly, as he once had.

In that warm, distant countryside, miles from anyone else, she allows herself to smile. Smile at the memories of what once was and the speculations of what might be. She has no clue where Lelouch is now. Like sailing ships, the wind of fate has separated them and sent them adrift on their own ways.

'But there's only so much ocean out there for us to go,' she replies to the empty wind. 'We'll meet again, I'm sure of it…'

-End-

A/N: yeah, um, quick disclaimer, those lyrics were ripped straight out of a translation of 'It's Cold' by Epik High [feat. Lee Hi]. I am not creative. Yep.


End file.
